dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SuperSaiyanKrillin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon ball blue Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperSaiyanKrillin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I just wanted to stop by and say hi, so Hello. Disasters GoOn 13:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOnDisasters GoOn 13:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, I got a question. On Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki, you created the following characters: Overlord, Rampage, Wise, Ultimus, Guardian, Rezurrect, Fyro, and Ankor. Can I use these characters in my stories, which will be on my version of Dragon Ball AF and Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic? I'll give you the credit, and do anything that will prove they're your ideas. Can you leave an answer on my page? I'll take a simple yes or no. and a little explanation. Thank you. Sincerely, Disasters GoOn 23:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOnDisasters GoOn 23:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) If by personalities, you literally mean, like, their feelings and stuff, I won't change that. The story I might alter some details on that, 'cause, for example, in my universe, say Ultimate Super Saiyan doesn't exist and the only way that Overlord can be defeated is with these magical objects called the "Elements of Harmony." But his origin and stuff, there won't be many, if there are any, changes at all in this case. But anyways, thank you so much. may the god(s) and/or goddess(es) that you believe in bless your soul. Have a good day. If you need me, I'll be working on some pages. Sincerely, Disasters GoOn 02:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOnDisasters GoOn 02:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I got a question, SuperSaiyanKrillin. On the Bardock page, there is some "True" information if you will and some "fan fiction" info as well. Am I supposed to put my name after, say, Bardock? (Don't worry, I already did that. I'm just asking if that was necessary or not.) Also, like I said, thank you for letting me use your characters. You can find my thanks on the Overlord page, the Dragon Ball AF page, and the Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic page. Well, how does being an admin work? 'Cause, to be honest, I don't really want to do it if it means I just put more stress on myself. Oh, sorry for forgetting to put my signature on my last message. I'll say it again just to be safe. How does being an admin work? 'Cause, to be honest, I don't really want to do it if it means I just put more stress on myself. Disasters GoOn 23:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOnDisasters GoOn 23:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, since I guess it's an honor to be an admin. Will I be able to back down if I want to though? Sincerely, Disasters GoOn 01:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOnDisasters GoOn 01:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, by undo, you mean delete? And how do I ban them? Sincerely, Disasters GoOn 01:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOnDisasters GoOn 01:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Will I be allowed to back down if it becomes stressful, and if so, how? Even then, I'll still join. Disasters GoOn 03:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOn Then, yeah, I'm joining the party! Sincerely, Disasters GoOn 23:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOn Hi, I just came to ask a question. There's a page called Super saiyan 5, but I also created a Super Saiyan 5 page, but because Super saiyan 5 counts as a page, I had to put my name after it like this: Super Saiyan 5 (Disaster GoOn's version). Is that the right thing to do? Disasters GoOn 17:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOn You're welcome. I always take pleasure in making edits, and typing and adding new pages. Disasters GoOn (talk) 00:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOn Hey, it happens. You get caught up with something, or something happens, and you don't have much time anymore. I understand.Disasters GoOn (talk) 21:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOn